


Sacrilege

by pretense



Category: Shaman King
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes even Maiden-sama needs to be kept out of certain things, Lyserg..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... Just writing for the love of the pairing.
> 
> Warning: This is pure unadulterated porn, no plot whatsoever.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3571897/1/Sacrilege). This is a five-years-later edited version.

A white-clad boy sat on the turf, basking in the moonlight and the cold night's air gently caressing his face and green tresses. His emerald orbs lingered on the lake that shimmered and seemed to glow with the reflections of the stars and the moon on its gently rippling surface. The boy shut his eyes for a moment and sighed as he hugged his knees close to his chest in hopes of warming himself a little. His mind was slowly drifting to reminisce on the evetns that had transpired in his too-young years when he suddenly felt someone embrace him from behind. He tensed at first but eventually relaxed as he recognized the familiar warmth wrapping around him. He opened his eyes just as the man placed his head on his right shoulder, gazing at the lake as well.

"Marco…"

The name escaped the young boy's lips as he stared at the blonde man who was embracing him. His hands left his knees and settled on top of the other man's hands around his waist as he lay back against the man.

"What are you doing here, Lyserg? It's already late…" Marco's voice was quiet and deep, drifting straight into the boy's ear as they were entwined so closely. "I don't think Maiden-sama would forgive you easily if she found out that you're strolling out of bounds again…"

Indeed, lakeside that they were at was separated from camp by a rather large grove of trees. The boy named Lyserg gave a small shrug and replied, "I'm sorry… It's just that I wanted to have sometime alone… To think, about stuff…"

"You're thinking of your parents again, aren't you?" the older man stated as though reading the boy's mind.

The boy responded with a small sad smile. "This is just like the first time that we met here… I felt glad back then, you know, when you told me that you cared," he whispered softly, remembering the said event that occurred not too long ago.

"Agreed... It _ is _ quite memorable to me as well and this moment is somehow like it, but only this time, you're not crying your eyes out and cursing that bastard Hao for killing your parents…" Marco murmured as he nuzzled Lyserg's cheek, placing kisses along the boy's jaw line and causing the kid to give a slight shiver. "So what do you say we make more memories here?" He added just barely above a whisper directly into the young boy's ear as one of his hands slid from Lyserg's waist and teasingly fondled the covered crotch.

"M-Marco…" Lyserg gasped as his face started to flush from the touches that the man was giving him. "What if s-someone sees us…?" It had been a while since their last encounter but he knew how much he wanted this; he longed for Marco's touch every single night for this was the only time that Lyserg could feel that there was really someone who loved him. But it didn't escape his thoughts that the senior X-Law might only doing this to have his body. The blond had still to say those three words that Lyserg longed to hear but everything was pushed to the back of his mind as Marco flipped him over - leaving him lying on the grass with the man on top of him.

Marco stared down at Lyserg's flushed face, at those emerald orbs half-hidden beneath his eyelids and the moist pink lips giving passage to hot puffs of air. With a smile laced with arousal, he leaned down and molded their lips together. Lyserg was slowly kissing him back, still a little prudish and shy even as his arms circled the blond man's neck. Their lip lock left the both of them breathless and in desperate need of air but they parted for only a few seconds before they were at it again. Marco's hands busied themselves with undressing the younger X-Law. Lyserg gasped as his clothes were peeled away, leaving his bare skin to meet with the cold air. Marco felt a shot of heat at the sound that left the boy and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger one's mouth - exploring the hot and wet orifice thoroughly. He licked through every crevice, coaxing the younger one's tongue into action and taking a preference to the taste that it carried.

Lyserg moaned as Marco's gloved fingers rubbed his nipples, the pinching caused spasms of hurt that translated into rousing heat that gathered in his groin. Marco was now kissing down his neck, leaving small bite marks here and there, taking care to ensure that they were easily concealed. As the kisses moved lower, so did Marco's still-gloved fingers. Green-haired Lyserg could only moan and gasp and pull the blond man closer, loosing his mind in the onslaught of heat and desperation for more contact. His too-small shorts were popped open and dragged down his slim legs in a single swipe that also took away his underwear.

Marco smirked as the hardening penis was revealed to him, small and pink and just so beautiful. He looked up at Lyserg whose bright eyes were dazed; he smirked. Raising one gloved hand to his mouth, Marco used his mouth to undo the button-clasp, pulling the silken fabric off and spitting it to the ground beside them under the watch of half-lidded eyes. Lyserg's pale skin was painted a flattering blush of pink, bathed under immaculate moonlight that made him look like a heaven-sent angel. Marco lowered himself, never letting go of Lyserg's gaze even as kissed the tip of the boy's cock. The petite X-Law mewled at the touch but didn't give a sign to stop so Marco took the flushed shaft into his mouth, running his tongue on the short length and reveling in a deeper taste of Lyserg's arousal. Spasms of what seemed to be electric shocks coursed throughout the young boy's body at the blond's ministrations; the hollowed mouth sucked his member into stiffness and Lyserg couldn't help but arch his back from the ground, pushing his member deeper into Marco's servicing mouth.

Licking up the pre-cum that had begun to spill from the cock head, Marco pulled back and went on his knees. Clear blue eyes were now clouded were desire and Marco hastily undid his now suffocatingly-tight pants. Lyserg pushed himself up on his elbows, his leaking erection between his bent legs, he was panting slightly and small beads of sweat covered his exposed body. The blond X-Law quickly unbuckled his belt, opening his starched white pants and freeing his own throbbing manhood. He ordered Lyserg onto all-fours, which the Brit followed with building enthusiasm; it only took one nod from the blond and the younger one knew what was required of him next. Lyserg gripped Marco's hardened member with both hands, threading his thin fingers into the blond curls at the base as he welcomed the swollen head into his mouth. Marco watched as his thick, red cock slid past petal-soft lips, a small tongue licking the velvety skin and coating it with saliva. More than the heated suctions, Marco found himself getting harder as Lyserg’s moans vibrated against his cock as the boy worked him slick; the look of helpless craving on the boy’s flushed cheeks as he took more and more of the older man’s cock sent the right kind of shivers down Marco’s spine.

He wasn’t even done, he wasn’t even half-way through with the heated shaft in his hands before Lyserg felt a large hand gripping him by his hair and pulling him off. A string of saliva connected his plumped lips to the head of Marco’s penis. For a second, a thought to go back onto the throbbing length crossed his mind, but then Marco was pushing him backwards, making him lie down on his spread out uniform. The pristine fabric separated his smooth back from the dirt and grass, situated just right to take the brunt of their approaching intimacies. Marco’s remaining gloved hand gathered Lyserg’s wrists and held them over the Brit’s head, positioning himself between the spread legs.

With one hand stroking his shaft, Marco leaned down and kissed Lyserg hard, already anticipating the oncoming scream. Satisfied with the slickness coating his cock, Marco thrust his tongue into Lyserg in the same second that he pushed his manhood inside the boy.

Lyserg couldn't stop the scream that came from his throat; he and Marco had done this many times before but it was still painful, although there was now the sense of pleasure in knowing that the one he loved was inside of him.

Lust overrode the commands of his brain as Marco felt the young Brit's muscles tighten around his cock. He broke their kiss, drawing out a whimper from his younger companion and a smirk rose on his own lips. Securing his hold on Lyserg’s wrists, Marco started thrusting – a slow roll of his hips, dragging his aching hardness in and out of the tight orifice. Moans and gasps never began spewing in regular intervals from the younger one's parted lips as the blond pounded into him in a quickening pace, nearly doubling his initial force. Lyserg arched from the ground, his backbone straining with the effort to keep himself closer to the heated body above him to sate his own penis’ desire for more contact; it met with the front of the older X-Law's clothes and was sated enough with the friction that it received from the blond's close contact with his body and agile movements. The knots that he felt around his private region were becoming tighter and tighter with each thrust that he received; beads of sweat rolled down his flushed body and his ears were assaulted with Marco’s heady grunts.

The blonde X-Law suddenly sat up and hefting the younger one onto his pelvic region, giving the Brit the chance to move on his own. Lyserg understood the meaning when Marco released his hands, it took him a few moments to adjust his seat, unable to help the shivers that wracked his body as the thick cock filling him anchored his every move. Lyserg tentatively lowered himself onto Marco's dick, whimpering and throwing back his head as he took the swollen flesh all the way inside. He felt so full and his own cock trembled with inexplicable delight. Marco’s arms wrapped around his small waist, their lips meeting again in passionate kisses as Lyserg’s movements became faster and bolder, impaling himself until the pain gave way to unrivalled pleasure when he felt Marco suddenly tense up against him and release his seed. The burst of white hot ejaculation inside him triggered his own climax, as though the knots coiled in his groin just suddenly tightened and then broke apart; he felt a most unexplainable feeling of liberation as his orgasm spilled onto the front of Marco's clothes.

After that he felt numb and allowed himself fall onto the older X-Law's arms, his own semen stuck onto his bare chest upon contact with the clothes and it mixed with the sweat already on his body making him feel all sticky. His face fell onto the blonde's chest, green tresses now damp and sticking onto his face, and he just stayed there as he tried to gather up his strength listening to the blond’s heartbeats, feeling the other's hands caressing his back. Lyserg recognized Marco’s hands palming his ass and he rocked against them almost automatically, causing a groan to escape the man’s lips in a low rumble. A small throb of pain made itself known to him as Marco lifted him slightly to pull out his sated cock from within Lyserg.

Marco pulled the boneless boy against him, flaccid members pressed up together, causing the green-haired boy to voice out a soft gasp; a small chuckle from him, arms once again snaking around the slim waist. "You liked that, didn't you, Lyserg?" came Marco's low, drawling voice as his fingers sought out the younger boy's anus, feeling his own semen dripping out from it. With a wide and almost lewd grin, Marco slipped one finger in, stretching out the puckered hole and having more of his seed spill out, making the young one give an involuntary shiver at his actions

The Brit allowed the other to continue his exploration of his back until he finally found enough strength to ask the question that had begun to plague his mind a long time ago, "Marco…?" he started rather unsurely, gasping out a breath as a second finger traced the rim of his asshole. "I-I just wanted to know… Wh-What  _am_  I to you…?" His eyes were still closed but he forced them open when he felt Marco's gloved hand tilting his chin up. His emerald orbs met azure eyes that carefully studied him.

Marco saw uncertainty within the emerald sea of the younger X-Law's eyes, but there was a speck of hope, but hope for what? He did not know the answer to it himself. In fact, he had never really thought what anything meant to him, he hadn't really paid much importance to the things or people around him, except of course to their leader, the Iron Maiden Jeanne, whom he had placed his full trust and service… But the question was: who was this young British boy to him? Was he important to him?  _His mind answered him with an instant 'yes'_. How important, then? But for that he was met with unexplainable silence. He had seen Lyserg as a friend, yes, but as a lover? He knew that their age difference was unspeakable and people would probably be disgusted if they ever knew that they have a relationship but that still doesn't answer his question. Even though he would always act cold towards the boy in front of others, deep within the depths of his complex mind he was always alert and was constantly worried about the boy's well-being. Lately, he was often times stealing glances at the Brit, always careful not to be caught by the others and he found himself half-smiling whenever the younger X-Law regarded him with bright eyes and a blinding smile. He silently observed the green-haired boy that was pressed up against him, Lyserg was still staring intently, waiting for his answer, his frail arms were surrounding the blond man's neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist.

A chilly night breeze chose to blow past them at that very moment, breaking the two X-Laws' concentration. Lyserg shifted closer to the blonde man, searching for more warmth against his bare skin. A fond smile surfaced on Marco’s kiss-swollen lips as he watched the young Brit’s actions, then he placed both hands on the boy’s waist and lifted Lyserg off of him as he stood up, saying, "I think we should have you dressed up first, before anything else…" Looking up and down at the young one's shivering form before setting the kid back on the ground.

Wordlessly, Lyserg turned and began to re-dress himself under the watchful eyes of the blonde X-Law who had pulled his pants up again and was now busy with buckling back his belt. When both were properly dressed, Marco informed him that they should head back to their camp site.

"But Marco, you still haven't answered my question…" Lyserg stated quietly as he looked down on the turf beneath his boot-clad feet.

The blonde man placed a hand on the younger X-Law's shoulder, making Lyserg look up at him. "I still have yet to find my answer to your question, Lyserg…” He spoke in hushed tones, swiping the boy’s green locks of hair into their proper place. “I am still unable to determine what my true feelings are towards you, but I am certain that you are a person of special importance to me…"

The green-haired boy flushed deep crimson upon hearing Marco’s words, it wasn't' exactly the 'direct-to-the-point' answer that he had been hoping for but nonetheless he couldn't help but feel elated since he knew at the very least that the man he cared for the most had felt that he was of 'special importance'.

Marco then moved his hands towards the younger boy's chin and leaned in closer as he brought the younger one's face nearer to his until their lips met in a sweet, short kiss. When they parted the blonde man gave one last advice to his junior, "Remember, we must not let anyone know of us…”

"Even Maiden-sama?" Lyserg asked not wanting to have secrets from his leader since he knew of the dismal punishments that the Iron Maiden gave when anyone goes against her will.

"Yes… because sometimes even Maiden-sama needs to be kept out of certain things, Lyserg," replied Marco as he stood up, his glasses catching the moonlight making his eyes imperceptible due to the reflection of the light as his lips curved into small smirk.


End file.
